In Good Times and Bad
by Psyched
Summary: "We know, all too well, about the bad times in life, and this is a reminder of the good times?" Speculation for Unleashed (8x24) on the proposal we're due. Spoilers for Uncaged (8x23).
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Speculation for Unleashed (8x24) on the proposal we're due. Spoilers for Uncaged (8x23).

* * *

Deeks has had hellish moments in his life. How many times, starting in his childhood, has he faced death? His own? A colleague's, friend's, or loved one's?

As he and Kensi sat staking out a location where Tahir Khaled might show up, Deeks compared those more distant waking nightmares to the one that was currently unfolding. Sadly, he had some idea of what Sam was going through right now. He could still remember that day in Afghanistan with disturbing clarity, and even now if he thought too much about it, he wanted to vomit. The belief that the most important person in his life was dead…no murdered, and the image of her bloody body were too much for him to bear.

But he and Kensi had only barely begun their relationship when she was sent away. He hadn't been married to her and raised children with her. So while he had some idea, Deeks knew his feelings were still miles away from what Sam was experiencing.

Plus, Kensi hadn't really been killed. She was sitting beside him now, staring out the window, hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel. Deeks wondered where her thoughts were taking her. Nowhere good, he'd guess.

He cleared his throat and softly offered, "How're you doing?"

Kensi glanced at him briefly and then turned her attention back to the building ahead of them, keeping a lookout for their target. Deeks saw the grief in her eyes and wondered if she saw the same in his. Maybe that was why she didn't hold his gaze.

"I've been thinking," she said, her voice gruff with disuse and unshed tears.

Deeks could sense her reluctance to share whatever was on her mind. "We don't have to talk now if you don't want. But we're just sitting here, and the quiet is super unnatural and kind of creepy."

"That's just because you're usually yammering away," Kensi tried for humor, but it fell flat.

"Admit it, you can't stand Deeks silence," he tried too, because they needed something other than the painful memories of failing to find Michelle in time yesterday.

"Honestly? I haven't even noticed," she admitted sadly. "It hasn't been quiet in my head."

"Sam and Michelle?"

She sighed, "Yeah, to an extent. But also us."

"What about us?" Kensi looked at him again and looked away quickly, and it made Deeks nervous. When she didn't respond right away, he pushed, "Kens? What's going on?"

This time Kensi made eye contact, and maintained it. When she turned off and removed her earwig, Deeks felt the creep of anxiety in his chest, but he followed suit.

She almost whispered, "After all this with Michelle and Sam, do you…do you still want to get married?"

Deeks couldn't tell by Kensi's tone if she was looking for reassurance or a way out. He'd give her the former but never the latter. "Of course I do. Look, yeah, as horrific as what just happened is, we knew it was a possibility when we signed on. It could end the same way for us one day, but I'll be happy for whatever time we get, Kens. This doesn't change how I feel about marrying you." He paused to wait for her response and was almost afraid to ask, "Why?"

"Because it changes how I feel about it." Kensi took a deep breath and glanced back out the window before continuing, "I don't want to wait, Deeks. Not anymore. I know you were holding off asking again so I could fully recover, and then to see what happened with Whiting. But I don't want to wait. We'll can take some time off until Michelle's…" Kensi's voice hitched. "Michelle's funeral. I want to be married before we get back in the field. If I die on that day, I want my headstone to say that I was your wife."

Deeks didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. "Listen, Kensi, I'm definitely not trying to talk you out of this. But are you sure you want to get engaged, hell, get _married_ , in response to Michelle's death?"

"It's not like we just started dating, Deeks, or that this is unexpected. We own a home and live together. You bought me a ring. You've pre-proposed, proposed while I was in a coma, and tried to propose again. You've referred to me as your fiancée so many times I almost forget we're not engaged. We've fantasized about our wedding on the beach. I think it's safe to say we were already going to get married one day."

"You just want that day to be soon."

"As soon as possible," Kensi corrected. "If Michelle's death does nothing else, let it be a reminder that life's too damned short and we should start living ours together, as husband and wife, _now_."

He let a smile bloom, "So you're saying you're ready for me to propose again?"

"No, I think you've done your fair share of proposing to me, babe. It's my turn." Deeks looked at Kensi expectantly. When she figured out what he was waiting for, she rolled her eyes and said, "What? I'm not going to propose to you in my car on a stakeout without a ring for my finger."

" _Your_ finger? If you're the one popping the question, shouldn't you have a ring for _me_?"

"Well, yeah, I could. But you already picked out such a beautiful one, it'd be a shame for it to go to waste."

"Not to mention, diamonds just don't work with my coloring. I'm more or a black onyx kind of guy. Or maybe a nice aquamarine, to match my eyes."

Kensi chuckled, the closest thing to a laugh she'd experienced since Michelle had been abducted. "So when this," she nodded at the building to indicate their current case, "is over, we'll go somewhere that's not this car, and I'll ask you to marry me and you'll give me that ring that's probably still in your pocket?"

"Yes. I will. I do."

Kensi narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm just practicing!"

"And then we'll head to the nearest county clerk's office and get a marriage license?"

"Sounds like a plan. I can get in touch with Elliot Soto, I think I told you about him. I used to work for him at the public defender's office and he was appointed to the bench last year. See if he can meet us at the beach one evening and do the honors."

"I'll contact our moms and fill them in, and then all we have to do is get rings and set the date."

"So just us, the moms, and Monty, on the beach? What about the team? And the Cupcake Girls?"

Kensi shook her head and looked at him, "This is just for us. We probably shouldn't mention it anyone at work for a few weeks. I don't think Sam will mind, ultimately. Do you?"

"No, he'd probably be glad that a little good could come from this."

"Maybe in the fall we can have a party with everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"You know, the people we would have invited to the wedding."

"You mean everyone from work, the Cupcake Girls, anyone who's ever invited you to their wedding, and the guys from sniper school? Oh, and all their plus-ones?" His tone made it clear that Deeks' opinion of the idea hadn't changed since they'd last discussed it.

Kensi smiled as she scanned the area again, "Alright. I can make it work with the team, the girls, the guys, no reciprocal invites, and no plus-ones."

Movement at the corner of his eye caught Deeks' attention. It was Khaled. Kensi started to put her com back in at the same time, having spotted one of Khaled's men as well. He did the same and alerted Ops. "Eric, Nell, we've got eyes on them. We're moving in," he said as he pulled out his gun and opened the car door.

* * *

At five o'clock that evening, Kensi and Deeks exited the LA county clerk's office hand in hand, their newly-signed marriage license tucked in his back pocket.

It had been three o'clock by the time Sam had identified and dealt with the men responsible for Michelle's murder, and four when the rest of the team could finally separate from each other. They'd had no time to really process the events of the last two days, and found they were reluctant to part company right away.

Deeks and Kensi were the first to leave the mission, hoping to get to a clerk's office before closing time. They'd arrived just as the doors were being locked at four-thirty, and were let in only because Deeks charmed the older female security guard.

There was a park nearby and Kensi insisted on heading there instead of back to the car. On the way they passed an ice cream truck, and she bought them both soft-serve cones. With sprinkles, of course.

Now that Michelle's case was closed, Sam was heading to Aiden and Kamran and then needed to make his wife's final arrangements. He declined all offers of help, which surprised no one. Hetty, also unsurprisingly, gave the team the rest of the week off. No one was due back until after Michelle's funeral.

On a park bench, between licks of ice cream, Kensi and Deeks determined what they needed to do for their own major life event and how they would get it done between attending Michelle's wake and funeral services.

"I have to be honest, Kens. This just feels off, don't you think? Planning to head from the wake one night to a jeweler to pick up wedding bands? You don't think it's a little disrespectful?"

Kensi shook her head, "No, I don't. You know my grandfather was Jewish, so I'm relatively familiar with those customs. Do you know why the groom traditionally steps on a glass at the end of the wedding ceremony?"

Deeks had no idea what this had to do with his concern, but he answered anyway. "Something to do with the destruction of a temple, isn't it?"

"Yes, the Temple of Jerusalem. Invoking such a solemn event at a happy occasion is meant to remind the couple that life holds sorrow as well as joy, and that they'll be committed to each other even in hard times. I kind of think of us planning our wedding while we're in the process of saying goodbye to our friend as the inverse of that."

"We know, all too well, about the bad times in life, and this is a reminder of the good times?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Some light in the darkness."

Deeks considered for a few seconds longer. Sliding his arm around Kensi, he kissed the crown of her head and said, "I like it."

"Good," Kensi nodded with finality. "So we're doing this?"

"Well, since we have the license that says we're going to, I guess we may as well," he teased.

After they finished their cones they stayed on the bench and settled on more details, the most important being that if Deeks' judge friend was available, they would plan to get married the day after Michelle's funeral.

The second-most important conclusion they reached was that they shouldn't tell their mothers about anything until after Michelle was laid to rest. They knew how fond Roberta and Julia had become of Michelle at that first Christmas dinner together, and assumed both women would want to attend the funeral. They also knew that Roberta Deeks would be unable to keep such a secret as her son's engagement and impending wedding for long.

The marriage license obtained, the details of the wedding preparation roughly laid out, there remained only one thing more to do. Kensi thought the park, now nearing dusk, was as lovely a spot as any. "One more thing," she added as Deeks stood to leave.

"Really?" he whined. "We just basically organized an entire wedding in a couple of hours. Whatever it is, I'm thinking it can wait. We need to find a food truck. You're about to get hangry, Princess."

"It can't wait. Come here," Kensi insisted as she grabbed Deeks' hand and pulled him back. When he was standing directly in front of her, she took his other hand in hers as well, but she remained seated on the bench. She met his eyes but didn't speak.

Deeks now understood what was happening, and he let Kensi take the lead. As many times as he'd pre-proposed, proposed, or tried to propose, not to mention all the possible ideas he'd come up with that would both surprise and be worthy of the love of his life, this was never how Deeks imagined their final proposal playing out.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Deeks. I know it seems strange to you, but it just feels so _right_ to me. And I hope that when we're standing on the beach in a few days exchanging our vows, it feels that way to you too."

"I get it, baby, I do," Deeks grinned at his unplanned use of the phrase.

"Good. Because I love you, with all my heart. You and I haven't had the easiest time of things lately. Easy hasn't described our lives for a long time, now that I think about it. And I'm pretty sure reality's going to hit us hard when we get home tonight and really let ourselves start to grieve Michelle."

Kensi let go of Deeks' hand just long enough to wipe away the tear that escaped, but Deeks beat her to it. She leaned into his hand just a bit before continuing, "But I can't imagine going through any of this without you by my side, for the rest our lives. I want to be your wife and I want you to be my husband, for however long that may be. Marty Deeks, will you marry me?"

He bent down and kissed her once, his hand still on her cheek, and breathed, "Yes."

* * *

 **AN2** : This was not the story I was visualizing when I wrote "Marry Me" last week and joked about having another proposal story up my sleeve if we didn't get one in Uncaged. Honestly, I thought Michelle would survive or at least her fate would be unknown at the end of that episode. Then I could happily post my cutesy, fluffy proposal, and await the real one.

But no, we got heartache instead. And the promise of vengeance in Unleashed. So this is what I came up with. I had every intention of ending the story where it started: in the car. Except I realized that they still weren't actually engaged by that time, and all I'd given you was another pre-proposal. Hopefully where I took it and how I got there was worth the read. Let me know what you think: reviews are so appreciated!

Also, I'm marking this Complete for the moment, but I possibly have a second chapter in mind (because who couldn't use a Densi wedding this summer?). I don't know if I have enough in that mind to make it worth a whole chapter though, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm ba-ack! Wow, I can't believe it's been over a month since I posted anything. It's been almost that long since I've written anything, too, and it was killing me. Real life and work got in the way, but things are quieter now, except for the stories running around in my head. Which I hope is a good thing.

How many times have we all watched that proposal? I might have watched it once or twice more after it aired, and nowhere in there did I get the impression that Kensi wanted a quickie wedding like she did in the first part of this story (but maybe I should watch it a few more times, just to be sure). So you can safely consider this AU. And so much for me thinking I wouldn't have enough to fill an entire chapter; this one is more than twice as long as Chapter 1 (even without all the long ANs).

 **Spoilers** : Anything that's aired in the US is fair game. But I think there are only references to the events of Uncaged (8x23) and Unleashed (8x24).

 **Disclaimer** : Haven't won the lottery, so the only thing I own are the DVDs. And they don't make any money for me either.

* * *

When Deeks opened their front door early Friday afternoon, it was with an odd buzz of anticipation. Considering they had just come from a luncheon celebrating the life of Michelle Hanna, which took place immediately after her burial, Deeks was more than a little surprised at his own positive feelings.

Letting his and Kensi's mothers enter the house in front of him, Deeks caught Kensi's hand as she walked over the threshold and squeezed it briefly, giving her a quick smile as well.

"I'm just going to get changed, I'll be right back," Kensi announced to the room, and took Deeks' suit jacket when he held it out to her in silent request.

"So Moms, can I get you anything to drink?" Deeks asked as he began to loosen his necktie.

"No, I'm just going to use the bathroom and then be on my way," Roberta said.

"It's been a long day already, Mama, why don't you hang out here for a little while before you go?"

"You may be an adult, Martin, but that does not make me an old lady. I don't need to rest."

"Okay, whatever you say," Deeks held up his hands and watched his mother head in the direction Kensi had gone. Then he turned toward the kitchen and said to Julia, "I'm getting a bottle of water. Can I bring you one?"

"That would be nice, Marty, thank-you."

Back in the living room moments later, Deeks perched on the coffee table and Julia took to the couch.

"Such a sad day," Julia said. "My heart breaks for all of them, but Kamran most of all. She's so young to lose her mother."

Kensi heard her mother's comment as she returned to the room and thought, _I wasn't much older than Kam when I effectively lost both of my parents, but at least I got my mom back eventually_. She took Julia's hand as she sat next to her on the couch, the other one tucked between her knees.

"Mama," Deeks called when Roberta came out of the bathroom. "Can you give us a few minutes before you head out?" He got up and moved the chair at the front window closer to the couch. "Come, sit."

"I really need to get on the road, Martin. I want to be out of the city before rush hour."

"So we'll make it quick. Please?" Deeks added when she still seemed reluctant, "Kensi and I want to talk to you both."

Roberta stopped in her tracks and eyed her son and his girlfriend, a spark of delight lighting the older woman's features. "You're pregnant! Are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" Deeks gave Kensi a chagrinned look as he sat in the chair he had moved for his mother and pointed to the area on the couch next to Kensi and Julia. "Will you please just sit?"

Once Roberta was settled beside Kensi, Deeks looked expectantly at his fiancée and waited for her to speak. For all the planning as they had done in preparation of their wedding tomorrow, he realized now that they hadn't discussed exactly how they would tell their mothers.

Kensi, equally at a loss for words, simply drew her left hand from between her knees and held it out for the women on both sides of her to see. "I think we should get married before I get pregnant."

Deeks was glad to be seated away from the action when the moms simultaneously squealed and threw their arms around Kensi, who looked to him for help. The older women began talking at the same time, lobbing questions one after the other without waiting for answers. "How did he propose?" " _When_ did he propose?" "That's not a very traditional engagement ring, is it?" "What do you think of a Christmastime wedding?" He sat back and enjoyed the scene for a few moments before taking his phone from his back pocket and snapping a few pictures.

When his beloved gave him a scowl that could stop a bullet, Deeks finally stood and intervened. "I know the bride is supposed to get most of the attention, but this is ridiculous. Where's the groom love?" Deeks opened his arms for his mother, who reached him first.

Roberta whispered in his ear, "You did good, Martin. Kensi's terrific, and she's perfect for you."

"I think so too," he kissed his mother's cheek before extricating himself to accept Julia's embrace and congratulations.

"Marty, you and Kensi have made me so happy. I couldn't have picked a better man for my daughter if she'd let me."

"Thanks, Julia."

"We should celebrate," Julia suggested upon releasing her future son-in-law. "Roberta, why don't we take them out to an early dinner in a little while and you can head home after the rush?"

"Did I hear someone ask Kensi about a date?" Deeks jumped in, attempting to direct the conversation toward their other bit of news.

"Yes," Julia said, "I think a Christmas wedding would be perfect. Kensi mentioned once that you weren't interested in a big wedding, so you don't need a lot of time to organize it."

"We were thinking more about springtime, Mom," Kensi said, meeting Deeks' eyes to see if had a better way to make the announcement.

Roberta observed, "That's a whole year from now. Did you decide on a big wedding after all?"

"We were actually thinking about a very small wedding _this_ spring. Sooner than later, in fact." Deeks ran his hand down his face and cleared his throat before giving their mothers what he hoped was an endearing look, "Like tomorrow morning."

Roberta and Julia were shocked by Deeks' declaration and could do nothing more than look back and forth between their children for several long moments.

Roberta was the first to recover. "You're getting married _tomorrow_?"

"Kensi," Julia began cautiously, " _are_ you pregnant? Is that why the rush?"

Kensi smiled reassuringly, "No, I'm not pregnant. You guys really have to get that out of your heads." She sat back down on the couch and gestured for their mothers to sit as well. Julia rejoined her on the couch while Roberta took the chair. Deeks remained standing, but moved closer to his mother. "And the rush is because life is too short and I want to be married to Deeks for as long as possible. There's really no reason to wait. We don't need a big wedding, just you two and Monty."

"But, I was so looking forward to helping you plan your wedding," Julia was clearly disappointed. "When did you decide this?" Julia asked.

"I asked Deeks to marry me earlier this week. The day after Michelle died."

"We were with you at the wake yesterday, and the funeral and reception today! You couldn't have told us a little sooner?" Roberta demanded of her son. "And where do you get off making Kensi ask you?! I thought I raised you better than that, Martin."

Kensi cut in before the older woman could derail the discussion, "Mrs. Deeks, he was just waiting for me to be ready before he asked. I kind of threw him for a loop when I proposed. If it makes you feel any better, Deeks wasn't sure about a quickie wedding either, especially given the timing. But he ultimately agreed because he knows how important it is to me. You did raise him well," she assured.

"Honey, I think it's about time you start calling me Roberta, since you're going to be my daughter-in-law tomorrow." Her future mother-in-law reached over and patted Kensi's hand.

"Thanks, Mrs.— Thanks, Roberta."

"But you can't tell me it wasn't my son's idea to keep this a secret from us until the last minute," she accused again.

Deeks sighed, "Mama, you've got to admit, this would have been hard for you to keep to yourself if you'd known for the past few days. Especially since you were going to be spending time with our friends from work."

"So you think I can't keep my mouth shut," Roberta said, sounding hurt.

"Well you did tell an entire courtyard full of strangers at the hospital that Kensi and I are 'secret agents,'" Deeks reminded her, using his fingers to make air quotes.

"That's right, they were strangers. People you will never see again, so no harm done!"

"Actually, we just had a case that took us back there —"

"Deeks," Kensi shook her head at her fiancé. This was not an argument he was going to win. She decided to try to placate the women instead. "If it makes you feel any better, our team doesn't know about it either."

"Why not?" Julia asked.

"Look, this is obviously in response to Michelle's death; at least the timing," Kensi explained. "I really want to be married as soon as possible." She didn't add what she'd told Deeks that day, that she wants them to be married before one of them dies. "But we can't ask the team, especially Sam, to celebrate with us when everyone is hurting so much right now. We'll tell them soon enough."

Deeks added, now fully on board the conciliatory train with Kensi, "We were thinking about having a party in the fall, you know, with everyone who would have been at the wedding. Maybe you ladies would like to help us plan that when the time comes?"

"I guess we could talk do that," Roberta acquiesced. "But what about tomorrow? What can we do to help with the wedding?"

"Nothing, we've got it covered," Deeks said proudly.

"So you have your dress? Can Roberta and I see it?" Julia turned to Kensi, excited again.

"Mom, we're exchanging vows in front of a judge, our mothers, and our dog on the beach. The whole thing will take fifteen minutes, tops. I'll be wearing a pair of white capris and white blouse."

"No." Kensi held back the cringe at her mother's look of horror. "No. No. I'm sorry, Kensi. I understand that this is your day. But my daughter, my only child, will _not_ be wearing short pants and a shirt at her own wedding."

"That settles it. We're taking you shopping right now to find a nice little dress you can wear tomorrow," Roberta insisted.

"What? No, really, you don't need to do that." Now the horror was etched on Kensi's face, and she turned to Deeks for help.

"You know what?" he said, "I think that's a great idea. Why don't our favorite moms take my beautiful bride out for the whole shebang while you're at it? I'll give you my credit card and you can all go get mani-pedis, have your hair done, and do whatever other secret lady things women do the day before their weddings."

Kensi looked at him and mouthed, _I hate you_.

Julia beamed at the idea and added, "Pack a bag before we leave, sweetheart, because you're also spending the night at my house. You and Marty will not be seeing each other tomorrow morning before the wedding."

Deeks wasn't expecting that, but he couldn't say it was entirely bad news. One last night of having the bed all to himself might be a treat. And he really did like the idea that the next time he saw Kensi would be when she walked down the beach toward him, Monty, and the judge.

"Don't worry, Martin, we haven't forgotten you. We'll find something suitable for you to wear too, and I'll bring it back here later. Then we can have a last night of mother-bachelor son bonding before you officially become Kensi's. I'll even find something to wear today so I don't have to head home. I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Oh, no Mama, that's so not necessary. You know how much you love sleeping in your own bed. Plus I don't want you to go to any more trouble."

"Don't be ridiculous. My baby boy is getting married tomorrow. I want to spend one last night with him." Starting to tear up, Roberta moved to Deeks and pulled him into a hug.

Deeks kissed the top of his mother's head. "Yeah, no, Mama. That sounds all kinds of terrific."

Sparing a quick glance at Kensi, he saw what he knew he would: tears welling in her eyes combined with a smirk that all but said, _Karma's a bitch!_

* * *

Deeks woke the next morning to the mouth-watering aroma of bacon cooking. He was about to jump out of bed to help before Kensi burned the batch and set off the smoke alarm when he remembered that she was at Julia's and it was his mother, or Monty, in the kitchen preparing breakfast. A wide smile brightened Deeks' face when the reason for waking up in an empty bed struck him next. They're getting married today. Sitting up and stretching a little, Deeks was once again glad he wouldn't be seeing Kensi until she showed up a little while after he was scheduled to meet Elliot at the beach.

As much as he had initially dreaded the thought of spending the evening with his mother, it had been a nice night. They had reminisced about the good times they'd had, even if they had been few and far between, when Deeks was growing up. His mother even told him how much she was looking forward to watching him be the kind of dad his own father never was. Deeks had been touched by the faith his mother had in him to be a good father one day.

When they'd spoken briefly last night, Kensi admitted she was happy with the way the evening turned out as well. The moms were not nearly as overbearing as she had feared, and Kensi was now looking forward to wearing something a little dressier than her original outfit. Deeks assured Kensi that the clothes they had picked out for him were something he might have chosen himself.

However, she had cursed Deeks for his suggestion that the three of them get mani-pedis together, since their mothers had taken the opportunity to ply Kensi with suggestions regarding their sex life. Kensi said she had been particularly mortified when the ladies, who acknowledged that they should be the last two people to give guidance about marriage, other than finding the right man, had pronounced themselves more than qualified to give bedroom advice since they both claimed "active and fulfilling sex lives as single women." Kensi had promised her revenge by one day sharing all the details his mother had provided. Deeks shivered again, as he did last night, at the thought.

When his text notification sounded, Deeks smiled, knowing it could only be Kensi.

Picking up the phone, he read, _So r we allowed to talk or r we limited 2 texts this AM?_

 _Let's not risk the wrath of the moms and keep it 2 text._

 _Fair enough. B seeing u soon anyway._

 _Can't wait, Kens._

 _Me either. Did I tell u last nite that Jim's coming 2day?_

 _No. Y?_

 _Bc ur mom invited him. He's her boyfriend after all. He was constantly texting and calling her while we were out yesterday. Who knows, maybe they'll be the next 2 get married. ;-)_

 _Great, then I can give Jim sex advice._

 _Hah. Maybe I'll hold off on sharing all ur mom's advice until their wedding night, so u can have a good image of what they're doing._

 _Evil woman._

 _Ur just figuring that out now? U want 2 change ur mind about marrying me? Not quite 2 late yet._

Deeks was surprised Kensi would joke about that. Though it did cross his mind briefly that one of the benefits of getting married so quickly was that she wouldn't have to stress, even if subconsciously, about being left again. He knew there was no danger of that, and deep down, Deeks believed Kensi did too. Maybe her joke was letting him know she had no doubt that no matter how long their engagement, it would end with a walk down the aisle.

He barely missed a beat before responding, _Never. U can't get rid of me that easily._

 _I know. Gotta go, Mom's calling. Think she made me pancakes. I Luv u Deeks._

 _I'm getting something with a side of bacon. Luv u 2, Kens._

* * *

Three hours later, Deeks, Roberta, and Monty pulled into the small parking at El Matador Beach. It didn't boast great waves, and was small and relatively shady thanks to the nearby bluffs and rocky outcrops, which meant that it was not a popular spot for surfers or sun worshippers. It was, however, a favorite stop for wedding photos and savvy tourists who were willing to walk the steep gravelly path and climb down (and then back up) the several flights of stairs that led to the shore.

Deeks wasn't surprised, then, to see a white limousine in the lot, and assumed the wedding day gods were looking out for him when the driver adjusted his position to grant Deeks entrance into one of the last available spots, several of which the limo occupied. He hoped it belonged to a couple taking their wedding pictures and not a group of drunken teens sleeping it off, or worse yet, still partying after prom night. Even if it was another wedding ceremony, that would be fine; there was plenty of room on the beach for more than one.

"A small group of people got out of the limo about fifteen minutes ago," Judge Elliot Soto called out as he approached from his car on the other side of the lot.

"Kids or wedding party?" Deeks asked, taking a few strides to greet his old boss. The men shook hands and then Judge Soto pulled Deeks in for a congratulatory hug and pat on the back.

"Definitely not kids. And if it's a wedding party, they seem to be missing a bride and groom. At least no one was as well-dressed as you, Marty." The older man took in the public defender who used to work for him, dressed perfectly for a simple beach wedding: ivory linen pants and a matching button-down shirt, tucked in, the top several buttons undone. And, of course, the obligatory sandals, also white.

Deeks acknowledged the compliment with a nod. "Your Honor, thanks again for doing this for us on such short notice."

"It's my pleasure, you know that. I can't wait to meet the woman who got you to settle down."

"Kensi will be here soon, and when you get to know her, you'll see I'm not settling."

Judge Soto smiled; it was clear Marty Deeks was head-over-heels in love. And love had ways of making smart men do stupid things, so he had to ask, "Why did you take separate cars?"

"Our mothers decided we had to spend last night apart and not see each other until the ceremony," Deeks shrugged in a what-are-you-gonna-do? gesture. "So let me introduce you to mine and then we can make our way down and stake out a location."

Once the introductions were made, the trio and dog headed for the path that led them to the wooden steps to the shore. The view was breathtaking, both from the clifftop and the beach. Deeks was glad their mothers agreed to stay for a little while after the ceremony to take pictures.

El Matador Beach was very narrow in places, and during high tide, the waves washed all the way up to the base of the cliffs. They'd chosen late morning because the tide would be receding, but the sand would still be wet. Deeks stopped on the last step to roll up his pant legs a little and take off his sandals, and used the opportunity to scan the area. He was expecting to see the group people from the limo there, but he was not expecting to recognize all of them. Standing next to an outcropping, pretty much exactly where he and Kensi were planning to exchange their vows were Nell, Eric, Nate, Hetty, Callen and Sam.

Approaching the group, Deeks didn't know what to say. "What…how?" He looked at each one of his and Kensi's friends and teammates, still stunned.

"It looks like this date will be memorable for two reasons, then. Kensi and Deeks' wedding anniversary, and the first time Deeks was ever rendered speechless," Callen remarked with a smile as he reached out to shake Deeks' hand and give him a man-hug.

He got a hug and a peck on the cheek from Hetty, who took pity on him and his still confused state and shared, "You should know by now, Mr. Deeks, that nothing gets past me when it comes to my people. Whenever there is an official search for any of your names or aliases in the public record, or if a public record, such as a marriage license, is created with any of your names, Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones make me aware of it. Combine that with a recent credit card purchase at a jeweler, and I surmised that you and Ms. Blye were planning to marry shortly."

"But how did you know exactly when, and where?"

"When I saw that neither Ms. Deeks nor Ms. Feldman seemed to be aware of any impending nuptials at yesterday's gatherings, I took a chance a few hours later and contacted your mother. All of those phone calls and texts that she attributed to her boyfriend were actually from me."

When Deeks turned to look at his mother, she had a sly smile on her face, and said simply, "I guess I can keep a secret after all, Martin."

"Indeed she can, Martin," Hetty confirmed.

Deeks glanced around and surmised, "I guess this means Jim's not coming?"

"No, that was just my cover story," Roberta boasted.

"Cover story? Yeah, okay, that's not good. Hetty, you know you've just created a monster, don't you?" Deeks said, as he moved on to Eric.

After his best wishes, Eric confided, "I'm glad this is happening so soon after we figured it out, because I'm not sure I could have kept it to myself for long, man."

Nell would only give him a kiss. She refused to allow a hug because she held a bouquet of long-stemmed calla lilies, which were explained when the analyst said, "Every bride should have a bouquet."

"I thought you were leaving town this morning for we're-not-allowed-to-know-where," Deeks said to Nate. The operational psychologist had come in for the funeral, but couldn't stay long. He promised to return in a few weeks to see how the team, and Sam in particular, was doing.

"So did I, until I got an invitation I just couldn't pass up. You're-not-allowed-to-know-where will still be there tomorrow. Probably," the operational psychologist added with a grin.

When he made his way to Sam, Deeks whispered, "Sam, I can't believe you're here. Kensi and I, we didn't think…we didn't want…"

Sam nodded, "I understand, Deeks. But I'm glad to be here. Glad you two are finally getting married. Looking forward to getting out of my own head for a little while, you know? And I can't wait to hear about whatever grand proposal scheme you came up with to get Kensi to say yes."

Deeks grimaced, "About that – "

"It'll have to wait, brother." Sam interrupted and tilted his head at something behind the detective. "Looks like your bride is here."

Deeks turned and spotted Kensi and Julia about two-thirds of the way down the steps. Even from a distance she was stunning in a simple white halter dress that hit her about mid-thigh. It was fitted at the waist but flared slightly at the skirt to enhance her curves. Again, Deeks was at a loss for words as he watched them descend. They stopped at the same location Deeks had so Kensi could use her mother for balance while she removed her shoes. Monty barked and raced toward them, and Deeks took the opportunity to walk the few paces over to Judge Soto to wait for Kensi to join him.

Kensi walked determinedly toward him, eyes down to avoid rocks and shells, with Julia on one side and Monty on the other. When she looked up about fifty feet away to gage her path, Kensi abruptly stopped as she realized who else was there. Deeks could tell she was overwhelmed by the presence of their team and needed a few moments to compose herself. She whispered something to her mother, and Julia walked to the group alone.

Nell, apparently just remembering she had flowers for the bride, scurried to Kensi and presented them to her. Kensi took the time to give her friend a long hug, and Nell pulled a tissue from the travel pack she had cleverly hidden beneath the bouquet and helped Kensi wipe her eyes. When Nell hurried back to the wedding party, she said, "Kensi will be here in a minute."

Deeks looked around and took a mental snapshot of the scene. He was standing just in front of and to the left of the judge, so that when Kensi arrived and they took their places, she would be on Deeks' left. Their family and friends seemed to have automatically formed two lines, creating an aisle of sorts, for the bride. Deeks hoped that when she joined him, they would all come closer.

Returning his scrutiny to his soon-to-be-wife, Deeks watched in fascination as Kensi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, stood up straighter, pulled her shoulders back, and lifted her face toward them. When she opened her eyes, she was looking directly at him, and she smiled. He knew her body language and he knew that look; after the momentary delay she needed to collect herself upon seeing their team, Kensi was ready to become his wife and nothing would stop her now. Sparing a glimpse and a quick command for Monty to follow, she again made her way toward him, her eyes never leaving his until she was by his side.

Deeks glanced at their family and friends as they did, in fact, come closer to the couple now that Kensi was beside him. They formed a semi-circle around the trio; foursome if Monty, who sat directly opposite the judge, his head turning to look back and forth between his two favorite humans, was included in the count.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and given the happiness of the occasion and the emotionality of the week, there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd, particularly when they recited the vows they'd written themselves. When the judge pronounced them husband and wife and Deeks took Kensi in his arms and kissed her like their mothers weren't there, the small audience applauded.

For the next several minutes, Kensi and Deeks were treated to hugs, handshakes, kisses, and congratulations from everyone present. Roberta was particularly pleased to share with them her part in the arrival of the unexpected guests.

Kensi made her way over to Sam and held him in a long embrace. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I guess our invitations got lost in the mail, then?" he teased her lightly.

Kensi was distressed. "We didn't think everyone would be up to celebrating with us, and Deeks was afraid that getting married so close to…that it was disrespectful to you and Michelle. I'm so sorry if it is, Sam. But you need to know I was the one pushing for it so soon, Deeks wanted to wait."

Sam took both of Kensi's hands in his. "It's not disrespectful at all, Kensi. I don't regret a day that I was married to Michelle, and I want you and Deeks to have as many days as possible and be as happy as we were." He placed a hand on his chest, "I believe, with all of my heart, that Michelle, your father, and by now maybe even Granger, are all up there," he looked skyward, "with front row seats to this wedding. And Michelle would have been supremely pissed at me if I'd missed it." Sam kissed Kensi on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "She's been rooting for you two for a long time."

Kensi hugged him again, "Thanks, Sam. I hope you're right about them all being here."

"I am," he said confidently.

The newlyweds posed for pictures: just the two of them, with their mothers, Monty, and their friends, in various combinations. It took a lot longer than they had anticipated since there were now twice as many people at the ceremony as they had planned. They would have to leave soon for their lunch with the moms, and Deeks wondered if it would be possible to change their reservation to a much larger table when Hetty pointed at the top of the cliffs and announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, your ride awaits."

Confused, Deeks said, "We drove our cars here, Hetty."

"And we shall drive them back. But today, you ride in style. I'm sure you noticed the limousine in the parking lot?"

"It was just pulling out as I got here," Kensi said with mild alarm.

"Nonsense my dear, it was simply moved so you would have a place to park. It wouldn't do for the bride to have to walk down Pacific Coast Highway to get to her wedding, now, would it? I'm sure it's back by now."

The wedding party made its way back up the many steps, with Kensi and Deeks trailing behind, in part to keep an eye on Monty and allow him to rest or give him a paw-up if he needed it. Deeks wasn't above carrying him if necessary, although Sam had offered as well. Between checking on Monty, Deeks took every opportunity to press his wife against the railing and kiss her senseless.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Deeks. I'm not sure I'll ever admit this to them, but I'm glad the moms made you get a dress. You took my breath away when I saw you coming toward me." Up close he could make out the subtle white embroidery along the neckline and hem of the dress, and was surprised when he recognized the pattern at the bottom. "Are those – "

Kensi smiled, "Fern leaves? No, but they look enough like them, don't they? The moms were trying to get me into something longer, but when I saw the leaves, all bets were off. I had to remind them that a long dress would just get dragged along the wet sand, and that the reason they agreed to go with those pants for you was so you could roll them to avoid the same fate."

"Aww, you take such good care of me."

"Just doing what any awesome partner and wife would do. Plus I knew you'd look really hot in that." Kensi put her hands on her husband's waist and drew him into her for another searing kiss. When they broke for air, she leaned her forehead against his and said, "I'm really beginning to regret taking the moms up on their lunch invitation. I could think of so many things I'd rather be doing for the next few hours."

"Really? Because I can only come up with one." Deeks playfully nipped Kensi's ear and down her neck.

"Hey you two, save it for the honeymoon. We have reservations!" Roberta's voice could be heard from above.

"The melodious voice of Mama from on high. That's going to give me nightmares," Deeks sighed as he pulled away from his wife. Looking up, they saw that everyone, including Monty, had already made it to the top of the stairs. Catching a familiar look on Kensi's face, Deeks observed, "You want to race me to the top, don't you?"

Kensi bit her lip through her grin, "So, so much. But I'd never beat you in wedge sandals, so I guess it'll have to wait for the next time." She held out her hand and they walked up side by side.

* * *

They were so focused on each other and the bottle of Cristal champagne they found chilling in the limo that Kensi and Deeks hadn't noticed they weren't heading back toward LA until about twenty minutes into the ride. They were still on PCH, headed south, and not going terribly fast. When they pulled off the road at Mastro's Ocean Club and saw their cars in the lot, they realized everyone else was here too. "I guess we're not just having lunch with the moms," Kensi observed.

"Imagine what they would have been able to pull off with forty-eight hours' notice," Deeks said.

As they approached the entrance, a man who introduced himself as the general manager opened the door and welcomed them, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Deeks. We're proud to be able to serve you on your special day." He escorted them to a private room with a breathtaking view of the ocean and the curving coastline, where they found their friends and family already gathered and enjoying more champagne.

Looking around, Deeks realized someone was missing, "Where's Monty?" he asked his mother.

"One of the busboys was watching him until you got here. The limo driver has dog-sitting duties during lunch. Your friend Eric brought some toys to keep them occupied."

"Mrs. – Roberta," Kensi corrected herself, "You and my mom didn't arrange all of this, did you?" She was getting nervous about the price tag. The limo, the champagne, the restaurant, and lord knows what else might still be planned, while lovely, cost much more than she wanted their mothers to spend.

"No, honey, this is a little out of our budget. Not to mention, we don't have the kind of pull to get a private room at a fancy restaurant in Malibu on such short notice. That team of yours really loves you two, you know that?"

Kensi nodded, her eyes becoming damp again, "We're very lucky to have them in our life."

"So let's go join them and get on with the celebration," Deeks said as he put his arm around Kensi's waist and walked them toward the table.

When they all took their seats and their champagne glasses were refilled, Sam stood up and asked for everyone's attention. "I need to get back to Kamran and Aiden, so I can't stay long, but I want to say something before I go." He cleared his throat before continuing, "It's been a hard week for the Hanna family, and by extension for this family of people right here. So when Callen called me yesterday and told me you two knuckleheads were planning to tie the knot without any of us there, I knew why. You finally realized there's no point in waiting anymore, because you love each other and want to be married. And you're right about that. If what happened to Michelle…if the loss of Michelle spurred that on in anyway, at least something good came of it. I don't want the two of you to regret the things you never did, or didn't do soon enough. Grab onto each other and hold on for as long as you can. You both deserve it."

Callen, sensing his partner needed the distraction, said, "I'll drink to that," and they all did.

"Just like G to step in on my moment before I'm finished," Sam complained. But his voice was clearer when he resumed, "I also know that the reason you decided get married without telling us is because you thought it was too soon. Too soon after Michelle's death to be happy. But you're wrong about that. Joy follows sorrow the way the sun comes out after a storm. It's the way of the world, and it's the way of life. I'm glad that my first inkling of happiness after this past week of pain and sadness was for you two, and with everyone here." He raised his glass up and toasted, "To Kensi and Deeks, whose deep love is stronger than life."

Kensi didn't even try to hide her tears as she got up and hugged Sam fiercely. Deeks joined them shortly and accepted Sam's handshake. He couldn't offer a hug because Kensi was still in Sam's arms. When she released him and started to move away, Sam added, "Before you sit down, there's one more thing. Kensi, your mother was telling us on the way here that you had similar thoughts about ups and downs in life going hand in hand, and how there's actually an element of a traditional Jewish wedding that represents that."

Kensi nodded and explained to everyone, "The breaking of the glass at the end of the ceremony is meant as a reminder to the couple that they are committing to each other through sorrow as well as joy."

"Well then, I think it's appropriate for you two, since you've already shown how committed you are to one another in good times and bad." With that, he drank the last drops of champagne in his glass, wrapped his cloth napkin around it, and placed it on the floor in front of Deeks. "Go for it, brother."

Deeks looked at Kensi, who smiled encouragingly just before he took her hand and stomped on the glass with the heel of his sandal. The sound of the breaking glass prompted a chorus of "Mazel Tov!" and other cheers from the table.

Before Sam left to be with his family, the newly minted Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, or Detective Deeks and Agent Blye-Deeks as they would be called at work, were urged to share the story of how Deeks proposed. No one seemed terribly surprised by the turn of events: either that Kensi was the one who ultimately asked or that Michelle's death had prompted it.

Over the course of the meal, someone dinged a glass repeatedly, and the newlyweds kissed, repeatedly. Deeks thought it was the best favor he'd ever asked of the Wonder Twins.

Before moving too far away after their latest on-demand public display of affection, Deeks whispered, "I did. And I do."

Kensi squinted as she tried to figure out what Deeks meant. "Is this some kind of weird married couple short-hand I'm supposed to know now? Because if so, I got nothing."

Deeks laughed and gave her another quick peck on the lips, "God, I love you. No, I was thinking about what you said just before you asked me to marry you outside the clerk's office… you hoped, despite the timing, that I'd feel how right this was when we were exchanging our vows." He nodded, "I did. And I still do. You were right, this was a good idea, to get married now."

"For us and for them," Kensi agreed as she looked around the room at their family and friends. No, Sam had it right earlier, they were all family. "Even though we had nothing to do with them being here."

"Maybe not, but they're our family, so nothing, not even us two knuckleheads, could keep them away."

"Speaking of," Kensi debated momentarily whether to mention this now, "Sam's going to want to pull away from everyone for a while, which is expected, I think. But we can't let him avoid us for too long."

"We won't," Deeks assured. "We're kick-ass partners at work and legally-bound partners at home. There's nothing we can't do together, in good times or bad."

The end (for real this time).

* * *

 **AN2** : [Completely personal note here, so feel free to skip.] When I first conceived of this part of the story, it really was going to be just Densi, the moms, and Monty at the wedding. Aside from coming up with a viable way for them to find out about it (which was easy enough when I thought about it – they do work for Hetty Lange, after all), I didn't want to have the wedding with the entire team except Sam there, and I didn't think he'd be up for it.

But then I thought about two significant events in my family's history that demonstrated that sometimes, you do mix happy times and sad ones, and it's okay. It might be even better than okay, because (at least in these cases) the joy can distract from the grief for just a little while. The first was only a few years ago, when my mother passed away and we had a birthday cake and sang happy birthday to my young niece at the luncheon following my mom's burial because they were on the same day. We kind of debated it back and forth beforehand, not sure if we "should" do such a thing on such an occasion. I was glad we did it then, and I still am.

The second was much longer ago and much more relevant to this story. My mom was the middle of five sisters. The youngest was to be married (a big affair, already planned) within a week or two of the oldest burying her husband after his sudden an unexpected death. They went ahead with the wedding, and the oldest sister attended. I can still visualize the picture of the wedding party: my aunt had a "rainbow wedding" (very popular at the time; each of the bridesmaids wore a different color dress). And there amongst all the pastel dresses was my other aunt, dressed entirely in black. That image has always been a stunning representation to me of the way life has a way of tempering bad times with good, and vice versa.


End file.
